


Flow

by Diomedea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Bernadetta von Varley, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomedea/pseuds/Diomedea
Summary: Bernadetta gets tied up and pisses herself, with Edelgard's help.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt [ here](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2217800#cmt2217800).

Bernadetta had had a lot of practice holding her piss. Her father’s “good wife lessons”, that part of school where she’d been too terrified to go outside for most of the day lest she run into another person, battles during the war where there hadn’t been time for a break, all had contributed to her ability to hold her piss for hours on end no matter how much she drank. But even she had her limits. 

“Would you like some more tea?” Edelgard asked gently, already pouring some into Bernadetta’s cup. Bernadetta whimpered in lieu of a response. “I wouldn’t want you to get thirsty,” Edelgard said, lifting the cup so Bernadetta had to drink from it. With her hands tied, Bernadetta had no choice but to accept whatever Edelgard gave her. 

They were in the spare bedroom of the imperial suite in the palace in Enbarr. Historically, it had been used for the Emperor’s consort when the relationship was bad enough that they couldn’t share a room, but since that wasn’t an issue for Edelgard and Bernadetta, it had been repurposed as a room for sexual experimentation. Tonight, though, they were keeping things fairly simple. The racks of restraints and toys hung unattended on one of the walls, hidden by the curtains for the benefit of the cleaning staff. 

Bernadetta’s hands were tied at the top corners of the bed, her legs given more slack but anchored to the bottom corners, and Edelgard was perched on the edge of the bed. Edelgard had moved a small table over and set up a tea set on it. The scent of Albinean berry wafted up from the cup Edelgard kept refilling. She was sipping hers much more slowly, but she’d already given Bernadetta most of the previous pot and about half of this one. 

Between that and the way Edelgard had been plying her with drinks all afternoon and evening, Bernadetta was nearly ready to burst. They’d kept it subtle, so that the rest of Edelgard’s advisors didn’t realize what was going on, but between the arousal of knowing what was going to happen that night and the increasing distraction of her need to relieve herself, Bernadetta hadn’t been much use for the latter portion of the day. 

“How are you feeling?” Edelgard asked as she set Bernadetta’s cup back down. She was still partially dressed, wearing a shift and with her hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her face, but Bernadetta was completely naked. Her bladder was bulging out from her pelvis now, and while the pressure wasn’t yet irresistible, it demanded constant attention. 

Bernadetta could feel herself blushing under Edelgard’s gaze. She knew that in part, the question was meant to determine whether she wanted to call a halt to this right now, relieve herself as usual, and never speak of the matter again, but it was also prompting her to talk to Edelgard about how this latest adventure was affecting her. Edelgard did tend to worry when they were venturing into unexplored sexual territory. “I’m… I’m really full,” she admitted, although Edelgard was certainly aware of that already. “Please, I…” She trailed off, struggling to get the words out. “I have to piss, Edelgard.” The blush was stronger now. Her father would have been furious with her for admitting to such a “vulgar” need; being able to say it here was oddly freeing. 

Edelgard focused on her, making eye contact. Bernadetta managed to hold it for a moment before glancing away. She hadn’t told Edelgard to stop or let her go, though. “I’m not stopping you,” Edelgard said calmly, refilling Bernadetta’s tea cup. “Whenever you need to, you can.” 

Bernadetta whimpered again, drawing her legs closer together. With her hands tied as they were, she couldn’t reach down to press against her groin. Instead, Edelgard reached over. One hand gently caressed the curve of Bernadetta’s bladder; the urge to release jolted through her, requiring all her focus to keep from pissing everywhere. She didn’t realize where Edelgard’s other hand was going until it brushed against her clit. 

The feeling of arousal that spiked through her at that nearly made her piss herself then and there, but she managed to keep control, and a moment later Edelgard began rubbing deeply into Bernadetta’s groin. The pressure seemed to help her keep control of her bladder, but the arousal seemed to be doing the opposite. Bernadetta shook, trying to get more pressure from Edelgard’s hand on her while also keeping her bladder from leaking. “Please, more,” she gasped. 

Edelgard pressed deeper against her clit, and Bernadetta felt herself release for a moment. The gush of liquid felt incredibly good, but also made it much harder to hold the rest of her piss. When Edelgard lifted her hand away, it was dripping. Bernadetta could feel the puddle under her ass. 

“I guess you were serious about how badly you needed to go,” Edelgard observed, wiping her hand clean on the sheets. 

Bernadetta nodded frantically, tears springing to her eyes. “I am, please, touch me again, I need more,” Her fullness was applying pressure to places that didn’t often see it, and it was turning her on in entirely new ways. 

Edelgard smirked, although it seemed somewhat more wobbly than before. She lifted Bernadetta’s cup of tea one-handed; the other hand slid down in the direction of Edelgard’s own groin. “More, hm?”

“Yes,” Bernadetta choked out, her hips shifting on their own. Nothing seemed to alleviate the pressure for longer than a moment. “More, please, _please_ , Edelgard.” 

When Edelgard lifted the cup to Bernadetta’s lips, her hand was shaking. Bernadetta drank obediently, then convulsed as the hand that had been holding the tea cup dove down as soon as the cup was back on the table to brush against her clit again. This time she managed to keep control, but only just. Although she knew that the tea she’d just drunk couldn’t be arriving in her bladder already, she swore she could feel the pressure increasing as Edelgard ran a thumb along her clit. 

Edelgard pulled her legs fully onto the bed and moved so that she was leaning over Bernadetta. The hand that had been down in Edelgard’s groin came up, and Edelgard began to caress the prominent lump in Bernadetta’s lower abdomen. Her other hand, still with thumb against Bernadetta’s clit, twisted; she slid two fingers into Bernadetta’s vagina, reaching in to press against both sides of Bernadetta’s swollen bladder. 

Bernadetta’s movements now were spasmodic, twitching in search of stimulation while also straining to keep her bladder shut. Edelgard’s movements were barely more controlled; both of her hands were occupied, but she was clearly humping one of the pillows further down on the bed. As her orgasm built, Bernadetta felt her muscles flutter, sending another spurt of piss over Edelgard’s hand. “Edelgard, I’m going to—“ she gasped out. She wasn’t sure whether she was going to come first or piss. 

“Come on,” Edelgard urged, her voice shaking. “You look so beautiful, you’re doing so well…” Both her hands pressed down harder.

Bernadetta’s overwhelmed bladder finally gave in. The piss gushing out of her seemed to take forever, and the orgasm wracked her body with pleasure during it. She barely noticed Edelgard’s body twitching as she came herself, before finally collapsing down into the massive puddle that had formed on the sheets. She could feel it down to her knees, turning a large circle on the sheets a very pale yellow. 

After a few minutes of catching her breath, Edelgard pushed herself up on her elbows. “That was wonderful, my love,” she murmured. “How are you feeling?”

Bernadetta managed a somewhat shaky smile. “It was good, but I’m really tired. And I’d like a bath before we go to sleep.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Edelgard said, smiling. She climbed off the bed, removed her sodden shift, and slid her arms under Bernadetta to carry her over to the bathroom.

“I love you,” Bernadetta mumbled into Edelgard’s chest. 

“I love you too,” Edelgard said, and Bernadetta could hear the smile in her voice.


End file.
